Welcome To Rachel's Life
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: Songs based on Rachel And How People Just Don't Understand Anything About Her Or Her Life


Title: Welcome To Rachel's Life

Rating: 18 & Up Maybe...Just To Be Save

Disclaimers: Don't Own Glee

Genre: Drama,Angst, Possibly Tragedy (May Contain Comedy Depends On Your Style...Or Something...Whatever Its Called

Chapters: Maybe Oneshot

Main Charters: Rachel, Maybe Quinn, and Santana,

Warnings: Finn Bashing, Set In Season One Some Schuester Bashing To, The Song Might Also Be Changed A Little Like Some Of The Lyrics Wont Be There And It Will Randomized To Fit Rachel Better In This Fanfiction,

Summary: Songs based on Rachel And How People Just Don't Understand Anything About Her Or Her Life

Song Title: Welcome To My Life, By Simple Plan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXGLEEXXXXXXXXGLEEXXXXXXXGLEEXXXXXXXX XX

Rachel fell down onto her bed as she started crying as some song on the radio ended and Simple Plan's welcome to my life started playing

Do you ever feel like breaking down?"

as Rachel glanced at her radio wiping away some tears that had fell on her cheeks leaving a huge smear of mascara

Do you ever feel out of place"

as Rachel stood up and went and gathered up some cloths and went to go and take a shower as soon as she got back she realized there was a new song on as she just stared at the radio that was now playing Papa Roach's last resort song

THE NEXT DAY

Rachel started walking to her locker when all of a suddenly she was hit with a purple slushie so she immediately closed her eyes then ran off to the girls bathroom

as soon as she got done getting the slushie off she went to her locker as soon as she got there she was shoved against the locker by a group of nameless cherrios as she closed her eyes as the simple play song started playing in her head

Do you ever feel like breaking down"

as she immediately ran straight back to the girls bathroom and closed the door and locking it as she broke down crying

Do you ever feel out of place"

as soon as she got out of the bathroom she made it look as if she wasn't crying but people did keep glancing at her a few snickering

Like somehow you just don't belong"

as she walked straight into glee club as a few kids in glee club started insulting her mostly about her fashion so she just sighed

And no one understands you"

when Schuester got there him and Rachel got into a argument about the solo that he had given to Quinn

do you ever want to run away"

as Rachel decided it was enough so she ran out of the choir room after having everyone insulting her she decided to run home

do you lock yourself in your room"

as soon as she got home she went running straight to her room tryin to hold back the tears

With the radio turned up so loud"

as she went turned on her radio as loud as it can go and just fell on her bed

That no one hears you screaming"

after she fell on her bed she started crying that ended up turning into screaming

THE NEXT DAY

No you don't know what it's like"

Rachel just sighed as she watched the cherrios practiced

When nothing feels alright"

right when Rachel was walking to her locker a slushie hit her as she sighed getting annoyed

You don't know what its like to be like me"

as soon as she got back to her locker from having to change from the slushie when Quinn grabbed her arm then spun her around then said

"listen here stubbles its time for some girl talk man-hands you know how this story plays out you get heartbroken and wish you could go to broadway but you wont make it"

as Rachel just turned around walking away saying

"I still don't want a confrontation with you" with that said she left

To be hurt"

Rachel just stood back up after Azimio pushed her into the floor as she put her hand on her side where it had slammed into the wall

To feel lost"

as soon as Rachel got to the choir room Schuester was talking about sectionals as Rachel immediately started talking about a song she can preform as Schuester said

"Rachel I think its time to give someone else a chance at having a solo for once" as Rachel just glared at Schuester then said

"are you crazy first of all are you crazy!, second of all I really, really need the solo"

as Schuester replied

"Rachel your selfish and you don't need the solo your just a self-centered brat and I think Quinn

deserves the solo this time" Quinn and Santana on the other hand just couldn't help but smirk arrogantly

with that said Rachel ran out of the choir room to the doctors office as soon as she got there she immediately went straight to some doctor as she said

" how are my dads doing?" she asked as the doctor said

"I am sorry they passed away early this morning around 1:10"

as Rachel ran home as fast as she could

To be left out in the dark"

as soon as she got home she got hit across the face as the person who was attacking her said

"you didn't get the solo your an embarrassment to the berry family since your dads died and you didn't get the solo I want you out of this of this house" as Rachel left staring at the ground before running to the park as rain kept pouring down and the thunder kept roaring

To be kicked when your down"

as soon as Rachel got to the park she was hit by some football jocks as she quickly wiped her eyes as she glanced at them as Azimio kicked her in the side along with the other jocks

THE NEXT DAY

To feel like you've been pushed around"

when Rachel got to school she got pushed into a locker as she whimpered a little but then just started walking as if nothing had happened

To be on the edge of breaking down"

as Rachel glanced at the ground as she sit in the choir room chair staring at the ground trying to hold the tears back

AFTER SCHOOL

And no one's there to save you"

Rachel was once again at the park where she had came to call home as her Uncle Leo walked over to her and graphed her hair slamming her into the lake as she managed to graphed ahold of the edge of lake and as soon as he left she came up gasping for air

THE NEXT DAY

Do you wanna be somebody else"

as Rachel just watched Quinn pass by with Santana and Brittany with her as Quinn just glanced at Santana as Santana glanced around as the whole football team not including the glee kids except Finn all threw a slushie over Rachel's head

Are you sick of feeling so left out"

Rachel just walked into the choir room right when she did everybody immediately got quite. a little while later when she left she stopped at hearing laughing as soon as she glanced at the door to the choir room she saw everyone laughing and having a good time

Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over"

Rachel just started walking in the auditorium of vocal adrenaline where she saw Shelby as Shelby then said

"Rachel what are you doing here?" she asked confusedly

as Rachel responded by saying

"Shelby I thought about your offer to join vocal adrenaline...I think I will join if its still ok with you"

Authors Note: Well thats it hope you enjoyed i might put another chapter i don't yet so tell me if you want another chapter alright


End file.
